1. Field
The embodiments disclosed herein are related to a technique of managing a virtual computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, virtual computer systems have widely been in practical use. In the virtual computer system, a plurality of virtual machines is constructed on a server apparatus, and any OS (Operating System) and applications run on each of the virtual machines. A dynamic scheduling function is incorporated in the virtual computer system in order to respond to load fluctuations flexibly. With the dynamic scheduling function, resource allocation to the virtual machines is dynamically carried out on the basis of resource usage rates of CPUs (Central Processing Units), memories, disks, networks, etc., of the virtual machines.
However, in a related-art dynamic scheduling function, only one server apparatus has been targeted to be managed. Thus, in a virtual computer system including a plurality of server apparatuses, when a resource bottleneck occurs in a server apparatus, it has not been possible to solve the bottleneck.